Victims, Aren't We All
by Shiroi Misa
Summary: A Tragedy on March 11th in Harry's 7th year starts a vicious cycle of death and despair for several students as well as the wizarding world. But what of Severus Snape? Killer, Hero, or Victim? Warning: Very Violent! 3 The murders are only just starting
1. Deadly Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. I am simply borrowing it as a creative outlet. I am a long time fan but this is the first HP fic. My work tends to be a bit dark and this is no exception. There will be LOTS of Murder, violence, Character Death (I'm not telling who), Suicide, torture, and reference to child abuse. Not necessarily in that order. If any of this disturbs you please leave now it will not get any prettier, there is a reason this fic is Rated "R". Despite all the violence I'm pretty proud of this fic. The plot's been swimming in my head for over a year and if I didn't get it out I might have drowned. I also wanted to thank Time Warlock for beta-reading for me. Oh, and 20 house points to anyone who knows where I got the title from.

Victims, Aren't We All 

Chapter 1: Deadly Games

March 11th

It was a fine day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The bitterly cold winter was finally beginning to move on making room for spring. This was the first nice weekend of the year and many students were taking advantage of it. Some were sprawled out on the lawn near the lake basking in the sun, others were sitting quietly in the shade and some were even playing with the giant squid that lived in the lake. The activities of the students ranged from shameless relaxation, talks of Quidditch and the up coming Spring Holiday, to studying. It seemed like everyone was outside enjoying the start of spring.

One of the students from Slytherins House was finishing up her lunch in the Great Hall while reading an article in the Daily Prophet. She snorted as she threw the paper aside leaving it for one of the many house elves and decided she too needed some air. While many of the students were out on the lawn most of the Slytherins had sought privacy at the top of the Astronomy tower.

"There you are Kimberly!" As she reached the roof she spotted her friend and fellow Slytherins Areas Nott. While he was only a 4th year they knew each other through a few clubs and became very close. The younger brunette glanced at his bag then over his shoulder to make sure no one was in earshot.

"I trust you read the paper this morning." Kimberly Avery closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

"Yes I saw it, what are we going to do about it?"

"What can we do? Fudge is just covering it all up! After everything we've done, everything..." He broke off trying to will himself not to cry. It wasn't a good idea to cry in this House; in fact it was pretty dangerous. Showing weakness was the last thing one should show around Death Eater children. He should know: they were both one of these damned children. They were not alone though, they found a few others that thought like them but were never sure who to trust. They were lost with no one to turn to, no one to trust and nowhere to run. This Easter holiday was when the Dark Lord was heavily recruiting and no doubt their parents would sell them to the devil for a higher place in his inner circle along with their older and more willing brothers.

"Hey, Pansy, Nott get down from there." Their conversation came to a halt as they turned to see Pansy Parkinson and Areas's older brother Theodor Nott standing on the edge of the tower playfully pretending to jump. Seems as if they thought it was funny to try and scare some Hufflepufs on the lawn below. Some of there friends were laughing since they were in on the joke.

"What are you trying to do, pull a Liza?" One of the boys teased. Soon the crowd of Slytherins all joined in on the new conversation.

"Where is she anyway?" asked a younger girl from her class.

"Didn't you read the paper? She was sent home sick last week but yesterday she and her little sister fell in front of one of those underground muggle trains. I heard they were sliced into pieces."

"Yuck that's so gross!"

"Do you mind? I was eating over here!"

"What were they doing in muggle London anyway?"

"Who knows, maybe they were running from 'him'."

"Hey, keep you voice down!"

"Seriously, I bet they jumped because they got cold feet."

"Or maybe they were pushed because they knew something they shouldn't."

"Still doesn't explain what they were doing in 'muggle' territory."

"Maybe they just wanted out and this was all they could think of."

"Seems a little desperate if you ask me."

The conversations were mixed with cruel jokes, indifference and frightened lies. It was hard to tell just who really didn't care that two of their classmates were dead and who was too scared to speak their minds. It was a quick lesson most Slytherins learned very early on. But that was one of the problems when you only associate with people just like you. Many people believe this tradition helps bring out the best for every student but is also helps to create harsh stereotypes that often don't wash away. And if a few students from the 'evil' house didn't think the same way who would believe them?

Pansy Parkinson stepped back up onto the ledge. "Why don't we all just throw ourselves to our death to escape the horrors of this world!" Some people were laughing, while others were cheering her on. "Who's with me?" Theodor rejoined her on the narrow ledge.

"I'm in! Who else will fly to freedom with us?" Millicent Bulstrode laughing all the way quickly joined him. They looked down and could see their antic was drawing a crowd. Some were even shouting 'jump' and clapped as if to encourage them. Kimberly dropped her bag and made her way to ledge.

"Honestly, you guys have no intention of really doing it." She stepped up on the ledge and looked straight ahead. "Let me show you how it's done." By now most of the Slytherins were cheering and a few other just hung to the side trying to ignore this shameful display. Areas Nott joined Kim thronging his hands in the air.

"I'm dying now!" His brother clapped as another boy and girl joined the group. Pansy turned around and motioned to Malfoy.

"Come on Draco don't be a git, get up here." The blond was one of the ones standing in the back trying not to take any interest.

"Count me out."

The girl smirked. "What, you scared?"

"Never know who might decide to give me a little push." She stuck out her tongue. "You're no fun at all." And with that she turned to face the lawn below. Kim took Areas's hand and smiled.

"OK, let's show them what we're made of." Draco cringed at the bad pun.

"On the count of three. One, two, three...

Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading out to the lawn to enjoy the nice weather before it started to rain again. As they were passing a large window a voice caused them to stop. "Potter a word if you will?" It was Snape, Harry's least favorite teacher.

"What do you want 'sir'" he practically spat momentarily forgetting he was addressing a teacher.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you Potter, in fact I think 20 points should remind you-"

"AAHHH!" Snape was cut off by Hermione's shriek. They turned to the window just in time to see several bodies speeding to the ground. They landed with a sickening crunch, spraying a large amount of blood on the windowpane. The shock only lasted for a moment with the Potions professor; his quarrel with Harry forgotten, he rushed to the door with speed no one knew he had.

Harry was staring blankly at the window still dripping with the crimson liquid not certain what he saw was really happening. Hermione sank to her knees her hand held over her mouth trying to keep herself from screaming. Ron was either very brave or still in shock as he slowly walked up to the window and took a good look at what had fallen. "Please be an animal, please be an animal," he chanted to himself as he opened his eyes. He was shocked to see the twisted limbs of what were unmistakably several Hogwarts students. How many he couldn't really tell. He suddenly felt his lunch coming up and quickly emptied his stomach. By now there were teachers running towards the exit in a mad rush to try and save the jumpers.

Harry thought he heard someone yelling something then the crowd outside started screaming. Just then they saw another body fall. It fell with such force one of the arms tore off and crashed through the window. The trio jumped back in horror trying to avoid the stray limb. Hermione could not hold back her screams any more.

Two minuets earlier…

High atop the Astronomy tower the crowd of Slytherins students stood in shocked silence. Only a moment ago seven students made their way to the ledge to play a very deadly game. A game only in jest, initially, but now instead of 7, 4 stood alone. Pansy Parkinson sank to her knees trembling.

"It... It was only a joke. It was...supposed to be a joke." Still shaking Draco Malfoy had enough sense to pull her down before she fell on her own. Theodor Nott just stared down at the heap of dead bodies, his brain only now registering that his little brother was among them. Millicent Bulstrode put a hand to her mouth, tears threatening to burst from her eyes. Kimberly on the other hand glanced back at her fellow classmates and smiled. Turning back she shouted what would be her greatest and most memorable protest.

"TO THE FALL OF VOLDEMORT!"

And then she jumped.

At the sight of another student leaping to her death the crowd below broke out of their shocked stupor and started screaming. The noise drew Hagrid out of his hut in time to see the girl hit the ground. His eyes widened in terror as the other students started pointing and yelling. The half giant took a moment before racing to the scene. He panicked when he saw two students still standing on the ledge as if they were debating on jumping.

"Don't do it!" cried out a student quickly followed by a sea of children shouting for the two remaining students to get down.

"Get down from there!"

"It won't solve anything!"

Hagrid was a bit relieved when one of the students was grabbed her friends to prevent her from falling. He ran into the Great Hall only to be greeted by Professor McGonagall. "What's going on? What's all this shouting?"

Hagrid took a deep breath before speaking. "Merlin's beard Minerva, I just saw a girl fall from the tower and I think she might have jumped!"

"Good Heavens, go and get Professor Dumbledoor right away!" Hagrid wasted no time and bolted for the wizard's office. Minerva wasn't even out the door when Severus Snape shot like a bullet from the hallway and stopped in front of her.

"Minerva, what the hell's going on? I just saw several students fall in front of the hall window!"

"Several? Oh dear Lord! Hagrid thinks they might have jumped!"

"What?" He brushed passed her and when he reached the lawn he saw a crowd pointing towards the top of the tower where one figure was still standing on the ledge. Severus whipped out his wand and conjured up a magic net under them in case he decided to jump. Luckily the figure was both brought down and moved away by his peers. The danger now passed Snape looked at the spot below and gasped as he saw the remains of several students. He couldn't tell how many but he knew they were his. Just an hour ago a small group from his house said they were going to the tower to enjoy the good weather and many of his other students thought it was a good idea.

He closed his eyes not bearing the sight of all the blood and the sounds of the screaming.

"By Merlin!" came a voice from behind him. There looking shocked and lost for the first time in his life stood the Headmaster.

March 12th

It took some time to get all the students back to their dorms since a few had fainted while others were still in shock. Poor Pavarti Patil had rushed to see if the first three jumpers were still alive but didn't get out of the way fast enough when the forth jumped. She was only slightly scratched up but panicked when she realized she was lying under a dead body. It took hours for her to calm down. Those who witnessed the events were retelling it to those who weren't there. They all said they thought it was a prank after seeing some of them pretend several times before the horrid event. But what really struck a cord with everyone was the last girl, Kimberly Avery, and how she denounced the Dark Lord with her final breath.

In the end four Slytherins were dead. There were many guesses as to why the most popular ones were the ones that jumped; the most prevalent guess being that they were trying to avoid becoming Death Eaters. Harry sat alone as he watched Ron trying to comfort Hermione. Their actions had weighed heavily on his mind. Were they so desperate to escape the felt the only way out was to kill themselves? The war was barley under way but he was beginning to see, there were many types of victims and many more to come.

In the office of Professor Dumbledore, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge met with the Headmaster to discuss the tragic incident. Professor Severus Snape was there as well since all of the students were from his house. After telling Fudge what had occurred he insisted on seeing the children involved. Inwardly Snape cringed at the thought of the royal idiot asking his students anything but he had little choice in the matter.

Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Theodor Nott were called to the Headmaster's office for questioning. The girls were both in tears and Theodor looked pale as if he might throw-up at any moment. Fudge cleared his thought.

"Now who was the one who started this whole thing?" Millicent and Theodor looked to Pansy who gulped and took a breath.

"It wasn't my fault sir! I was joking around and everyone knew it. I had done it a few times before the others joined in." She sobbed into her handkerchief before continuing. "I didn't think they were serious, no one did. They were laughing and cheering and then they just..." The girl broke down in tears and Fudge patted her on the shoulders.

"There, there dear." He looked at the other students and paused before asking his next question. "Is that what really happened?" They all nodded. The Minister straightened his tie and looked around the room.

"Well now, it seems clear that this was a simply a tragic accident." The girls stopped crying and looked up sure they had heard wrong. Theodor's mouth dropped at Fudge's assessment of the situation. Dumbledore was silent but Professor Snape was outraged.

"What!" he shouted momentarily forgetting his place.

"Yes, very tragic. An innocent game turns tragic for three children and the shock causes the fourth to fall. So sad." The man continued as if he hadn't heard Snape's outburst. "Be sure that's what's going in the Daily Prophet." He said to one of the Aurors next to him.

At this Theodor jumped up outraged. "Tragic accident?" The seventeen year old shouted. "What the fuck are you on? Half the school saw them JUMP!"

"Watch your language young man! Do you know who you are addressing?" Cried the Auror moving his hand to his wand.

"That was no accident-" but Fudge cut him off.

"My boy you are still in shock after the loss of your fellow classmates-"

"I lost my little BROTHER you pompous-" The Auror moved in front of the minister placing his wand at the youth's chest.

"Another move and you'll find yourself in Azkaban kid." "ENOUGH OF THIS!" roared an infuriated Headmaster. "You will not touch ANY of my students under this roof while I'm around! Is that understood?" The Auror gulped and backed away not wanting to be on the receiving end of who was arguably the most powerful living wizard in the world.

Fudge took a deep breath and wiped his brow with his handkerchief. "Now now, there's no need for violence. Emotions are running high and outbursts are to be expected." Nott was still infuriated but seeing as how nothing was going to change and no one was going to help him he stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him.

After the boy's sudden departure Dumbledore called the Minister into his office for a private discussion on the matter. Before he left the room however he nodded slightly signaling for Severus to remain. Snape got the message but didn't reply. Pansy wiped her eyes and stood up.

"May I be excused professor?" Snape nodded and the girl went down the stairs and was making her way to her room when she heard a voice.

"Pansy!" She turned to see her best friend running to meet her. "How was it, you're not in trouble are you?" Pansy flashed her a wicked grin.

"Course not it was just an accident after all." Melissa Ferguson looked confused for a moment.

"Accident? But I saw...don't tell me you really did-"

"Oh of course not but Fudge is either the biggest idiot in Britain or he knows something about why Avery and the others offed themselves." They talked casually as they neared the entrance to the Slytherins dorms.

"You going to be OK? You seemed really shook up about it." The girl giggled but tried to keep her voice down.

"It would had looked really bad if it seemed like I didn't care. Better to play the tragic victim in this case. And besides, our room is a lot less crowded now isn't it." The both laughed at the passed through the tapestry to the Slytherins common room not realizing someone had in fact heard them.

After Cornelius Fudge had left Severus Snape flew off the handle. Albus let him rant and rave about the conniving little rat in the ministry and injustice to his Slytherins. "This is OUTRAGEOUS Albus! Four students are dead because they chose to end their lives instead after denouncing the Dark Lord! That pompous idiot is still keeping too much under wraps where the war is concerned!"

The Potions professor knew why. Lucius Malfoy had been released from Azkaban on the grounds he had been under the Imperious Curse. There had been no investigation since such a well standing citizen as Lucius Malfoy would never be in league with someone like He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named. Of course it didn't hurt that the man practically funded most of the Ministry and St. Mungo's for years now. The fact was that Lucius had Fudge in the palm in his hand and in his pocket and nothing short of killing the Minister himself in broad daylight could change his mind.

The were now six dead students from Slytherins: the four that had jumped today and the Rider sisters who had jumped in front of a subway train the day before. Severus had told Albus about the incident. The older girl Liza was supposed to meet with Voldemort himself on the 10th. She was a protégée in Charms and was doing independent research with a shield charm that held great promise. But the morning of her initiation she had run off with her twelve year old sister Emma. They thought they wouldn't be followed into muggle London but quickly realized they were being tailed. They knew that even if they caught the 12:00 express the Death Eaters would be waiting for them at the end of the line. They both knew perfectly well what the punishment would be, so instead they held hands, started singing, and just as the train was pulling in they jumped onto the tracks. 

While Liza's death wasn't a tragic loss in the eyes of the Dark Lord the fact that she had burned all of her notes on the shield charm was a major disappointment. They suspected that she took some of it with her but after the muggle police were called in and the chaos had settled her bag went missing. All attempts to find it turned up nothing and the Dark Lord had taken out his anger on Snape and several other Death Eaters that had the misfortune of being in the room when he heard the news. He was still a bit shaky the next morning when a group of his students had told him they were going to the Astronomy tower after lunch. He had a bad feeling about the way the young man said it but he let them go anyway. Less then an hour later Kent Millird and his girlfriend Judy Carter jumped from the tower along with two of his other classmates. 

The Potions professor went from blind rage to a broken heap in a mater of moments. Albus was the only person whom he ever let see this side of him. He slumped in a large armchair and rested his head in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder but for once did not reject it.

"They couldn't come to me Albus." he spoke just above a whisper. The Headmaster sighed.

"They didn't come to me either child." Severus Snape stood up and turned away.

"You didn't have their trust, you couldn't be there for them when they were ganged up on and outnumbered. And you couldn't see them when they were at their most vulnerable." Albus knew he was talking about his Slytherins in general, not just the ones who ended their lives. "I couldn't be there for them either." Severus Snape had been one of those lost children once and with no one to turn to he made a mistake, one that he carries with him to this day. Before the first war had ended he had served as Dumbledore's spy but even after the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named they both knew his return was inevitable. They both knew that his services might be needed in the future and so he was forced to continue his role as loyal Death Eater around his 'old crowd' when the time came. But that had also meant most of the children he so longed to help would know his secret and therefore never come to him.

"It is not your fault child, as Headmaster I should be the one to blame. I fear I haven't done enough to try and unite the houses like I should have. The Slytherins children may be some of the more independent ones in all the houses but we quickly forget that they are still just that...children." The older man told Severus. While a part of him wanted to reject what the Headmaster was saying, another part knew it had a ring of truth. A truth he had no desire to bring up.

"I have to do something Albus. Others might hear of Miss Avery's proclamation and become 'inspired'." The Headmaster raised an eyebrow.

"Severus, your position as a spy may be compromised by this." The raven-haired man turned sharply facing Dumbledore.

"Then what do you suppose I do? There will be heavy recruiting next week and the ones that don't flat out kill themselves may decide to run. You know what will happen to them!" He shouted banging his fist on the table.

And with perfect calmness the headmaster replied, "Then leave." 

Snape's eyes went wide as he heard this. "Albus you cannot be serious. Now more then ever we need someone on the inside, there is no one left."

The old man looked hard into those dark onyx eyes. "He is coming too close Severus. He knows there is a leak in his ranks and I fear it is only a matter of time."

"But we still have some time and as long he doesn't know for sure..." Dumbledore sighed. He saw his former student return time after time beaten and abused by his former master. He wanted to force the man to quit and help the Order in other ways. He also knew he had no one else he could trust with such a delicate position. Without waiting for a response the Potions master bid the Headmaster farewell and went to the door.

"Severus!" he heard Dumbledore call out. He paused but did not turn around. "Please...be careful child. You are more than just a spy to me and I hope you realize that." The Head of Slytherins then left the room without uttering a sound.

He was ready to return to the dungeons when he heard a voice outside of the Headmaster's office. He turned to see a very distraught and teary-eyed Millicent Bulstrode looking up at him. He wasn't sure what to say but she spoke first.

"Is that...is that the only way out?" she said through her sobs. She didn't know why she was so upset or why she was openly questing her loyalty to a known Death Eater but her body no longer seemed to obey her mind. This was a moment of truth for her. At the end of the day Professor Snape was the only one who seemed to understand them even if it was hard to trust him. She was putting all of her eggs in one basket and the strange part was she didn't think twice. The truth was she needed an end and one way or another she would have it.

Snape was shocked for a moment by the girl's shocking confession. He hesitated for a moment worried this may be a trap set by the Dark Lord or a fellow Death Eater but then he looked into her eyes. Eyes that may as well have been a reflection from a time not too long ago. Desperation, fear, and above all hope. Eyes like this were a window into the soul, eyes like this could not be faked. He took a quick look around and made a decision that would forever change the fate of so many.

"Let's talk about this in private Miss Bulstrode."

March 13th

Under the cover of his best friend's invisibility cloak, Ron Weasley quietly made his way to the kitchen. He knew he could get into serious trouble from being out of bed this late at night but he thought some sweet snacks might help to cheer up the skittish Griffindor common room. But just as he was about to tickle the pear in the the painting of the bowl of fruit he hear a strange sound. It was coming an empty classroom around the corner. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Being the curious Griffindor he was he decided to see what it was. The opening was just wide enough for him to see a unsettling sight. There in the corner was Theodor Nott crying his eyes out clutching what looked like a broken piece of a wand. It was a little hard to hear but between the sobs he hear a heartbreaking tale.

"Why...why did you do it..." The sobbing continued as the rabbity boy clutched the wand a bit tighter. "I could have helped you I could have...I couldn't help you...sob...this just wasn't worth it." Ron was beginning to feel guilty about eavesdropping but couldn't help putting himself in Nott's shoes. He remember how he felt when his little sister was captured by the Basilisk and how he had feared her dead.

"I hate them...my own parents don't even care that their son is dead." He shorted at the thought. "They only care about how they lost a tribute to that...that monster!" He paused trying to stedy his breath. "I hate them...every single one of them. I wish they would all just die, all of them! Someone should..."

Just then Ron heard someone coming from behind him. He almost yelped when he say Snape heading right for him. He had to remind himself he was still wearing the invisibility cloak. He quickly moved out of the way as quietly as he could praying Snape would Just pass him quickly. But it seemed the tall greasy haired professor's sharp ears picked up the cries of the sobbing boy in the classroom. The redhead held his breath as he watched the dark mad open the door all the way. Snape took a quick glance around before entering the room and closing the door.

"Mr. Nott, I think we should about your brother as well as your-" But the rest was cut off when a silencing charm was put up. Ron decided he had heard enough for one night. Not feeling nearly as hungry as he did before he returned to his room without repeating what he had overheard to anyone.

The fallowing morning he noticed that Nott along with several other Slytherins were not in class. They never came back to school.  
March 18th

Draco Malfoy sat alone atop the Astronomy tower gazing out at the star lit sky. This had not turned out the way it should. The initiation was not the glorious rise to power his father had always bragged about. What he could remember was the searing pain as the Dark Mark was burned into his flesh, the ritual flogging to test his tolerance to pain. Thank to his father's help he had passed that part with flying colors. And there was the final test that would haunt him for years to come. He was presented with a muggle to play with. A muggle child no older than four, not old enough to understand why this was happening to her. He was told to rid the world of trash like her.

Sure he had boosted how he hated muggles and mudbloods but now he was being told to kill, something that didn't sit with him as well as he thought it would. He could still remember her quivering and crying for her mommy, who had just been raped and murdered by another of the new recruits. He couldn't think straight with all the cheering in the background and crying child before him. Before he realized what he was doing he raised his wand and uttered the killing curse. He made the mistake of looking into her eyes as the light of life left them. The scene was now burned into his memory with those innocent eyes staring back at him lifelessly, accusingly.

He was then beaten and ridiculed for killing her too quickly. He couldn't remember much after that. He had somehow managed to get through classes the following Monday and after dinner snuck out. He kept thinking about the girl and what it really meant to be a Death Eater and soon realized he had made a mistake, a BIG mistake. One that he didn't know how to fix.

What could he do, turn himself in? He'd receive a Dementor's kiss before he could say Voldemort. If he ran they would find him. He saw what happened to those who defied the Dark Lord's wishes. There were still a large number of students either dead or missing or worse. The Slytherins dorms were especially quite after the Easter Holiday. Many had simply not come back, their fate unknown. So where did that leave him? He got up and looked over the edge of the tower remembering the four brave students who actually found a way out and were called honorable even heroes by a great deal of the school, even the Gryffindors. He wonder not for the first time what would happen if he followed their lead and died a hero.

But then what? It wouldn't erase the stains on his hands and the truth was nothing would really change. But what to do? He needed to talk to someone, someone he could trust. Dumbledore was out of the question since it was clear who he favored in this school. The truth was there was only one person he could really open up to. The answer was his godfather, Severus Snape, who was more of a father to him than the one who sired him. But he was also a Death Eater, would he turn him into the Dark Lord or would he actually help him? He barely realized his feet were dragging him to the Head of Slytherin's door. He didn't know how long he stood there before he actually knocked softly. He waited but just as he was ready to run in the opposite direction the door opened.

There stood Professor Snape looking down at his godson. His eyes softened in a way meant for Draco alone. The boy didn't even realize tears were starting to fall down his cheek until Snape's delicate hands casually wiped them away.

"Professor." The boy said in a shaky voice. "I...I think I made a mistake." The man took the boy into his arms and held him as he started to sob. At that moment it didn't matter what happened to him. For now he was safe. It was a feeling that he would forever cherish as he was lead into the office. Whatever happens now, that moment, that feeling of security, was worth it.

March 22nd

Minerva McGonagall was making her rounds through the hallway to insure there were no students wandering the halls after hours. Professor Snape was usually the one to make these rounds and the Head of Gryffindor strongly suspected he enjoyed hunting down the little deliquesces a little too much. As she made her way into the dungeon she heard a sharp gasp. He hurried down the stairs but what she saw shock her to the core.

Wide eyed and heavily panting, Hogwarts Potions professor stood in the darkened hallway looking impossibly pale. He seemed to be in a blind panic. Minerva. in all her years had not once seen the surly Slytherin so absolutely terrified in her entire live. Not even the prospect of returning to Voldemort's service as a spy seemed to frighten the man as much. He was still shaking as she looked on almost, afraid to approach him, as if he were a wild animal. But being the Gryffindor she was she slowly approached her fellow professor.

"Severus?" The man jumped nearly a foot his hand went for his wand. "Severus what on earth is the matter? I've never seen you so..." Shaking his head as if to clear it he managed to quell his shaking a bit.

"It's nothing Minerva, please got back to what you were doing." But he could not hide the shaking in his voice.

"Severus, it is obvious something is seriously wrong. Maybe if you told me." He head snapped around so fast she swore heard a crack.

"Damn it Minerva, I said go away I CAN'T tell you!" He said almost without thinking as he slapped his hand over his mouth. It was clear to her he wanted to tell her something but was absolutely terrified.

"Severus please, you know you can trust me," she pleaded, knowing full well she was one of the few people over the years to gain his trust. His breathing was still uneven as he panted.

"This isn't a matter of trust Minerva. I beg you to leave me be. I NEED to be alone right now." He looked her in the eye and with every bit of sincerity muttered. "Please." She wasn't sure what disturbed her more: Severus Snape the terrifying Potions master cowering in a dark corner or his desperation that was evident in his politeness. She wondered off hand why he simply didn't take cover in his private room and lock himself away if he truly wanted to be alone. In the end the Transfiguration teacher decided to give the man his privacy and confront him about it when he had regained some composer.

"All right Severus, I'll speak with you in the morning." She turned a bit hesitant. As if sensing this Snape tried to reassure her.  
"Tomorrow, before breakfast." Assured that he wasn't going to follow his students off the Astronomy tower Minerva McGonagall continued her rounds. Had she stayed with the distraught teacher the events that would take before the year had ended might never have occurred. 

March 23rd

The following morning Professor Snape had met with his fellow co-worker as promised. However he insisted that nothing was wrong and that he had a very disturbing nightmare. According to him he had fallen asleep at his desk grading papers and dreamed that Voldemort had stormed the castle, killed Potter, and had just struck Albus dead at his feet right before turning to him calling him "Traitor". He was still a bit shaken up not to mention embarrassed by his "display of emotion" or so he put it.

The explanation satisfied Minerva and soon put it out of her memory. It would be a decision she would soon come to regret for years to come.

April 14th

He knew this would happen sooner or later. He knew the risks but after all the horrors over the past few months they were risks he was willing to take. After Miss Bulstrode's teary pled and Mr. Malfoy heart breaking confession Professor Severus Snape had taken it upon himself to smuggle these unwilling children out of the country and to safety. In a fit of sheer irony it was one of those children who had betrayed him to the Dark Lord himself.

April 19th

Severus Snape, the most feared teacher at Hogwarts's school of witchcraft and wizardry returned five days later barley alive. It was no longer a secret: the notorious professor was in fact a Death Eater...as well as a spy for the light. When he regained consciousness the blood soaked man said that he had gone to the Death Eater's meeting on the pretense of planning an attack on a muggle village only to find himself the main attraction of the evening. For days on end his former comrades had their fun playing there sadistic games drawing it out as long a possible making it clear that his death would be as slow as humanly possible.

In another fit of irony, one of the children he had helped came to the professor's aid...with an emergency portkey. He had given this child the portkey if his life was ever in danger even though it was intended for him to use if he was ever discovered. Draco Malfoy, being the Slytherin he was, blamed the escape on an unfortunate Death Eater who had over looked the portkey. It was also on that day Draco became the Order's new spy. Snape was against it but his godson told him he needed a way to repair the damage he had done. The child was so much like him at that age he didn't have the heart to deny him.

He was asked many times but Snape never gave out the names of the refugee students. He had no way of knowing which one had in fact given him up to the dark Lord but he was not about to endanger the ones who placed their trust in him.

It was nearly a month before he had returned to teaching classes and by that time the war and it's casualties were a part of the new as well as day-to-day life. The Professor had been given the opportunity to flee the country but turned the Headmaster down. He said that there was still something he needed to do. At the time Professor Dumbledore assumed he meant his promise to protect Harry and see the fall of Voldemort. It didn't occur to him it might be something else.

May 27th

It had all come down to this. All of the preparations, nightmares and prophecies were but a prelude to this moment. The Boy who Lived was now facing the one who made him a living ledged. The same man who made him an orphan and left behind his mark.

"Well Harry, I think there is one thing we can agree upon." Voldemort hissed as he watched Harry approach him wand drawn. "That the time for talk is over." He held out his own wand facing Potter. They were both daring each other to make the first move. But what Harry didn't see was one of Voldemort's favorite little Death Eaters, Rubustan Lestrange, aiming his own wand at his back. Harry didn't see it but someone else did.

"Harry behind you!" It all happened so fast but it was a moment that Harry would never forget. Of all the people he expected to help him Professor Snape was not one of them. He turned to see the masked man casting an unknown spell at him. Snape pushed him out of the way taking the full blast for himself. Voldemort had used the distraction to cast a spell at Harry but Snape had pushed the boy clear. Snape began to fall and Voldemort's spell had missed them both. He watched in horror as his own Avada Kedavra struck Rubustran instead killing him instantly. This time it was the Dark Lord who had paused.

"Cursed traitor!" He cried turning to Snape's fallen form momentarily forgetting about Potter. He realized his mistake too late. Harry was now glowing with magic energy chanting a curse so powerful it was thought no one could master it. How wrong they all were. Voldemort tried deflecting the blast but that only served to shatter his wand moments before he perished. His body disintegrated into nothing. His bones and his spirit had been destroyed forever.

It was over, he had won. Still shaking and weakened from using the spell he looked over to the man who had saved his life and in turn saved them all from Voldemort. "Professor Snape." He said as he looked down at his still form. Fear began to weld up inside of him. This couldn't be happening, the man he always thought had hated him had just taken what could easily been a fatal blast, and now he might be dying. "No, this can't be true… hasn't there been enough death because of me?" though Harry as he tried to reach out to his fallen teacher. "Professor?" He was getting dizzy. Suddenly the Potions master began to stir but Harry's hopes were dashed a moment later when his body was surrounded by a strange red light and vanished. He didn't understand, he was in the dark as to what had just happened. But his thoughts were put on hold as the darkness claimed him.

To be Continued...

There are 73 active Death Eaters remaining 


	2. Things Unseen

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters there in do not belong to me bla bla bla. Sorry this took so long I'll do my best to put out the rest quicker but I'm looking for a new job right now so wish me luck. Once again I'd like to thank Time Warlock for helping me beta and hope his mom is doing OK. I wasn't sure exactly what year Harry was graduating so I assumed his first year was when book one was published in the Fall of 1997 making his Graduation date the Spring of 2004. If I'm wrong, sorry. This story will be getting more and more violent as we go so be warned. That's all I have to say, ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Things Unseen

May 28th

It was over, for now at least. Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter and the prophesy was fulfilled. While this should be a cheerful time Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, was still searching for the one hero who had disappeared after the fall of the Dark Lord. The last he had seen him was the previous night when the school was attack. While most of the students were locked safely away in their dorms Harry had snuck to face the Dark Wizard who had murdered his parents. Trusting Severus to find the boy in a hurry, the Potion's Professor ran from his office too try and find the boy in time. That was the last he ever saw of Severus Snape.

When he had learned Voldemort himself had entered the castle he tracked down the two wizards to the third floor corridor to find that the battle was over. What little was left of Voldemort was scattered around an unconscious Harry. For a moment he thought the boy had perished with his fallen foe but a low moan assured him that Harry had not become a tragic hero. Potter was quickly moved to the hospital wing but before they left Mad-Eye Moody had found something very disturbing. Severus's wand lay on the ground just a foot away from Harry broken in two. Only a few of the Death Eater were capture and most had escaped.

The headmaster suspected Severus's hunch, about Lucius's plans to take over the Death Eaters should their Lord fall, was right on the money. This was later confirmed by their new spy Draco who had warned them about the attack on the school. So even though the greatest threat to the wizarding world lay in a pile of ashes another one was stepping up before Voldemort's thrown was even cold. As a result most of the Death Eaters had made a planed retreat as soon as the final battle has started. About 8 had been killed and only 2 had been captured. That still left a large number still active and still on the loose. The war was not over, not so long as those monsters were rooming free.

News traveled like lighting in this place and by now everyone and their mother knew that Voldemort was dead for good, Potter was in the Hospital wing and Processor Snape was MIA. After dealing with a few ministry officials Processor Dumbledore made his way too visit the young hero but as soon as he stepped outside the door he heard what sounded like a child crying. Sitting near the entrance to his office was a short young girl with dark chocolate brown hair. Her head was in her hands and she was shacking slightly. He put a hand on her shoulder but she didn't even flinch. Instead she lifted her head and her reddened blue eyes met his. He recognized her as a seventh year Slytherins girl Daphne Greengrass, one who had somehow managed to escape the call of the Dark Lord. Before he could say anything she sniffed and spoke.

"It's not fair." she said as another tear fell. "He did more for us than anyone and now he's..." she trailed off and continued sobbing. Albus rubbed the girls shoulder, he knew perfectly well who she was talking about but he still believed they would find Severus.

"Don't worry child, I need to go see Mr. Potter so we can figure out just what happen to Processor Snape. Why don't you wait in my office and I'll be back as soon as I can?" She nodded quietly as she made her way up the stair once Dumbledore gave her the password. He would come back for her in a bit. Right now he really needed to go check on Harry and she needed to calm down, Fawkes would help her out greatly there.

Harry could hear a distant rumbling as he was starting to come to, as if someone was rushing towards him. "arry...Harry." The voices became louder and more focused with each passing moment. Blinking several times the bright whiteness of the Hospital wing came into view. He could make out two shapes one was a bushy brown and the other was flaming red. Even without being able to see their faces clearly he'd know his two best friends any where.

"R...Ron? Her...mione?"

"He's awake, he's awake!" Shouted Ron much to Harry's dismay. "Harry, you OK mate?"

The boy brought a hand to his head. "Well, I was a little achy but now I've got a killer headache with ringing in my ears." The redhead looked away sheepishly but couldn't hide the happy smirk on his face. His best friend had survived and they were all together again.

"Harold James Potter, don't you ever pull a stunt like that again! Taking on the Dark Lord alone, I don't know what you were thinking but you had us all worried sick!" Hermione screeched adding to the ringing now sounding like "Carroll of the Bells." But before he could say anything in his defense she bent down and embraced him as if she was afraid of letting go. Ron's normal awkwardness was abandoned as he joined her squeezing the life out of the boy who had live...again. Harry smiled as they loosened their grips.

"It's good to be back." he gave a small pause and looked almost uncertain. "Is it...is it really over?"

"Yes and no my dear boy." Came a voice from the hospital entrance. The trio turned to a frazzled but alive Headmaster smiling at them. "Good to see you have decided to join us Mr. Potter." Hermione frown for a moment.

"What do you mean professor?" His normal twinkle was missing from his normally bright eyes.

"While Voldemort is indeed dead it seems that rather large number of his followers are now under the influence of Lucius Malfoy." He rubbed his chin and shook his head. "And while our losses are extremely low for such a Major battle I fear with the relaxed atmosphere the death toll may yet still rise. No children, we are not out of the woods yet." At the mention of the Death Eaters and of the casualties Harry suddenly remembered his fallen protector.

"Professor Dumbledore, what happened to Professor Snape?" The headmaster hung his head.

"I'm afraid he is still missing in action. He hasn't been seen since he went after you. Can you remember anything Harry? Anything that may help us fine him." Harry thought back and shuttered as it all came back to him.

"I...I was facing Voldemort but there was a Death Eater behind me. I didn't see him and suddenly I was pushed out of the way and I saw Professor Snape get hit by...by a curse. I couldn't hear which one. The Death Eater was hit by mistake by Voldemort's killing curse. Then I used the spell I found in my mother's diary and it worked. He was gone. But as I was passing out I saw Snape start to move as if he was coming to but all of the sudden he was surrounded by a strange red light and he just...vanished. That's all I can remember." The headmaster looked thoughtful as if he was trying to decipher the unknown curse that caused his potion's Master to disappear.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything else Harry? It could be very important." Harry closed his eyes replaying the scene in his mind.

"The curse...when it came from the wand the light was Yellow with blue sparks but...he vanished in a red light I'm sure of it." Harry watched Dumbledore frowning. Now Harry was beginning to wonder what happened to his slurry teacher. "Professor Dumbledore, do you know what happened to him?" The older wizard sighed.

"Not at the moment Harry but I assure you he will be found even if I have to look under every-"

"Dumbledore!" The headmaster's motivating speech was cut off but the familiar voice. For a moment Dumbledore face looked like it was trying fight down a cry of rage at the interruption. The next instant he turned around to face Cornelius Fudge current Ministry of Magic with a more than slightly annoyed look on his face. Fudge came in guarded by two aurors and his junior assistant Percy Weasley. Fudge looked livid.

"What the Hell has been going on here Dumbledore! First I hear about Death Eaters storming the castle and then I hear Potter actually faced and killed 'He Who Must not be Named!' Rumors have been flying everywhere the entire wizarding world is demanding answers and the Ministry is in total chaos. You are going to talk to me and tell me what the bloody hell has been going on here!"

Dumbledore raised his hand to keep Fudge from screaming any further. "Cornelius, I must ask you to keep your voice down. There are still many people recovering from today's event."

"Then we discuss this back at the Ministry, the public is going crazy and I can't keep saying 'It is unconfirmed at this moment' every time I'm asked a question!" As the Minister continued his bickering Madam Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall entered from the back room.

"Mr. Fudge!" Poppy shouted. "I still have patients too attend too and they need sleep. If you have too shout please take it somewhere else." She then turned too Dumbledore. "Headmaster I am sorry but I must ask you take the minister somewhere else. He has woken up half the hospital wing." The old wizard just smiled.

"Very well Poppy, Cornelius, I will meet you back at your office in fifteen minutes." One would think the Minister would be pleased but his temper just seemed too be getting worse.

"NO! We're going there NOW Dumbledore or so help me I'll have you arrested!" He signaled for his Aurors too arm themselves.

Dumbledore just shock his head. "My boy do you really think your men would have a chance with me even if they were willing." Fudge turned around too see his guards had not only not drawn their wands but had even stepped back.

"I already said I would meet and talk with you for as long as you need but I have some matter here too take care of including a missing staff member. So if you will please leave I will join you in fifteen minutes time." His tone was calm but with a fierceness too it. Fudge decided too be smart, for once, and nodded as he walked out the door taking his Aurors and Junior Assistant with him. Still resting in bed Harry couldn't help but notice the cold look Percy gave them as he left.

As soon as they departed Dumbledore moved over too the other side of the room and started giving orders too the two women. Harry couldn't quite hear what they were saying but he knew the headmaster was conducting the search for Processor Snape. Without another word the Headmaster left the Hospital wing fallowed closely by McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey then came over too Harry's bed.

"Alright, you got said hello now scram the boy needs his rest if he's going too be up for Graduation next week." Ron and Hermione complained but the healer would hear none of it saying they could visit later. Before Harry could even complain he was given a dose of some awful tasting purple potion and quickly fell asleep.

Albus Dumbledore could not remember this tired in a long time. Not only had Fudge bombarded him with questions but had invited the press too explain the event leading up too and after the second fall of He-who-must-not-be-named. He had been gone three long hours and now he couldn't wait too get back too his beloved school. He had gotten very little sleep the past few day with preparations for the battle and the after math. If he wasn't so tired he would have hexed Cornelius for putting him on the spot like that. He couldn't rest though. The school needed too be addressed and more importantly he need too find out what had happened too Severus Snape. He was very Grateful too see Professor McGonagall waiting for him as he approached the main gate.

The women rushed out too meet him. Panting she told him what happened while he had been away.

"Minerva any word from Severus." She frowned but kept her voice calm.

"I'm afraid not headmaster. No one has seen since the final battle. I tried his privet quarters but his wards are too strong and I can't get in. I don't think he's there but he may have left a clue or something." The headmaster nodded.

"Ah, well I expect we'll find him. He may have vanished but not off the face of the Earth." The deputy head seemed uncertain.

"Albus, are you sure the Death Eater couldn't have gotten a hold of him. There are so many still out there and if they found Severus..." she left her sentence hanging in the air not really wanting too finish the thought.

"I have ways of knowing if he is with Voldemort or any other with the Dark Mark. I don't know where he is but at least he is not with them. Now I trust all of the student who were not admitted too the Hospital wing are all back in their dorms." The old witch frowned.

"I'm afraid there is one student missing. She was from Slytherins and with no proper head of house I'm afraid she was over looked."

"Merlin's beard!"

"Albus?"

"Oh dear. There was a distraught young lady outside my door this morning. I asked her up too my office while I went too visit Harry in the Hospital wing."

"Good Heaven's Albus! She isn't still there is she? You've been away for hours." The old wizard rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I'd better go see to her then."

The headmaster had reached his office fully intending to talk to the girl but as soon as he arrived he found his office swamped with owls waiting for him. He apologized and sent her back to her dorm. She didn't seem mad or frustrated at being forgotten, just sad. As if she expected nothing less from him. Fortunately the portraits reported she was on her best behavior the whole time.

About a hour later as Professor Dumbledore was preparing to go down to the great hall for dinner and give his speech about what had been going on for the past day and a half. Suddenly there was a frantic knocking at his door. He aloud the door to be opened and a frantic Minerva McGonagall came rushing in.

"Headmaster-" pant, "Broke in-" pant "don't know who" pant. Dumbledore got to his feet trying to calm the woman down.

"Easy there Minerva, now calm down and then tell me what happened." It took a few moments but the witch pulled herself together and began to tell the headmaster why she was so panicked.

"Headmaster, I went down to see if Severus had returned to his room. When I got there I discovered the door had been forced open and the room ransacked."

"What!" Dumbledore wasted no time and raced from his office all the way down to the dungeon. Sure enough the Snape's privet quarters was in shambles. The Bloody Barron who was standing guard, noticed a broken clock on the floor. At lease this gave them an accurate time for the break in. Before anyone else found their way in the Headmaster cast a Recordo spell. It was a very useful spell that created a copy of a room with everything in it so it could be studied at a later date without the risk of contaminating the scene.

Unfortunately, the time of the break in was when most of the students were making their way to the great hall for supper making almost impossible to tell if the break in was caused by a student or an intruder. He didn't believe any student could break the insanely strong wards on Snape's door however, he couldn't really eliminate them either. With a sadden heart Dumbledore was forced to call the Aurors again and file a missing wizard report. His hopes of finding Severus alive were starting to diminish.

June 3rd

Classes were over, all the students had taken their NEWTs and it was now the night before graduation. It had been a very rough week for the golden trio. Not only did they have to study extra hard, they were being hounded by the press where ever they went. Dumbledore had been so busy dealing with the Ministry and trying to locate his missing Potions Professor, dealing with the reporters proved to be a low priority.

All Harry wanted to do was sleep but he still had to pack. He would be spending some time with Remus while awaiting his NEWT scores. Since the passing of his god father the former DADA professor had proven to be a point of stability in the young man's life. One that Harry desperately needed. Remus would be helping Harry figure out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life now that it seemed he might live after all. Harry admitted that while being an Auror had seemed exciting at the time, he wasn't really sure excitement was what he really wanted out of life any more. Remus had understood and had so far been very helpful with giving advise without trying to pressure him one way or another.

At the moment he was helping out a very frustrated Ron find something to ware for Graduation. The good dress robes the twins had given him had meet with misfortune earlier in the year and now the poor boy was trying to find something that he could use for the big event tomorrow.

"What am I going to do now? Nothing fits and everything else is just rags." The tall red head sighed. "I guess I'll just have to use my school robes." Harry had offered one of his older ones but Ron had hit a number of growth spurts and was a good 6 inches above his best friend. The borrowed robed made it look like he was wearing a child's garment.

"Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure no one will notice." Ron have him a look that would have rivaled Snape making Harry cringe. "Well, OK, maybe they will but-"

He was interrupted by a sudden commotion coming from the common room down stairs. With in moments Ron's other brothers Fred and George burst into the dorm-room with a matching pair of grins on their face.

"Salutations little brother!" Said Fred.

"Thought we'd drop by and see how you were doing before you go out into the real world and spread your wings." Came George as he tried, in vain, to hide a parcel behind his back.

Ron looked skeptically at the pair. "Just how did you get in here anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." They said at the same time.

"Oh, come on Ronykins. We talked to Dumbledore and of course he let us visit." stared Fred as his brother finished.

"Of course he was so busy at the time he probably would have said yes to just about anything." He snapped his fingers thinking they should have asked for more while they had the chance.

Harry frowned at the news the Head Master was so overworked. He couldn't really blame him though. "I take it there's no sign of Professor Snape then." The twins looked at each other then at Harry. Their first response to the disappearance of they're least favorite teacher seemed a bit inappropriate at the moment considering the reason for his absence. So for once the pair held their tongs.

"So far nothing-" George began. "And the poor man's working himself into a tizzy." finished Fred.

"We even tried his Magic Cel a few times but no go."

The twins were known for their jokes and mischief by many. So when they actually invented something useful that was when they really got attention. They got the idea from a muggle-born girl in their year. She was complaining about how she couldn't use a lot of her muggle things while in school and it lead to a very interesting discussion with Fred and George. It took them a bit longer to bring this new idea to life then normal, but in the end it payed off. While it took a little convincing, the Order gave them a try and found them to be extremely useful for communicating. It was a wonderful way for members to contact each other and not have to worry about Death Eaters listening in. They were a bit surprised when their mother gave them a bone crunching hug praising them for creating something useful. Once every Member of the Order got one they would type in a name or codeword to activate the devise and the codeword would be used contact said member.

When the twins gave Professor Snape his Magic Cel via owl, they thought he would enjoy a bright pink one cover in lace with lovely heart shaped bottons. While they would have loved to be there when he received it, chances are they would not have returned from his dungeon unscathed. He did demand a new one though, black, which was the one he used regularly. But no matter how hard they tried they could not get a signal through. They figured it was either damaged or he had it with him when he vanished. They knew Harry still felt guilty about it, after all Snape probably saved the boy from the same fate.

"Anyway" Fred began as George brought out the package from behind his back. "This Ronny-kins, is the reason we came."

"We figured you could use your graduation present from us early." Ron hesitated. One always had to be weary of gifts from these two.

"Oh, kriky Ron!" Said George thrusting the colorfully wrapped package into his arms. "It's not going to bite you." Ron eyed it carefully.

"What is it going to do to me then?" Harry snickered from the side but seriously hoped Fred and George wouldn't do anything too embarrassing to Ron right before they graduated.

"Just open it!" They said in unison. Ron Gulped as he carefully unwrapped the packaged and let out a gasp at what he saw.

"New dress robes?" he cried as he took them out and examined them form every angle. They were not only new but expensive and very stylish. "What's the catch?"

"I'm hurt." Fred said over acting while George followed.

"Can't we do something nice for our little brother once and a while?" Harry raised an eye brow.

"This wouldn't have any thing to do with that vat of Weasley's Cloth Vanishing cream? You know, the one that you sent Ron for his birthday that ruined his good set of dress robes." The twins grinned sheepishly at the pair as Ron was trying on his new close. Fred ran his hands through his red hair now getting a bit long.

"How were we suppose to know he'd just come back from a date?"

"And how is Hermione these days?" Added George.

"None of your business." Said Ron as he finished putting the robe on. "But I have to admit you may not have good taste in jokes, but your taste in close is brilliant." He was now examining himself in a standing mirror. "So lets just call it even."

"Why, how very king of you." They said in unison.

"I'm going to show Hermione, she should still be in the common room." But as dashed out of the dorm room Harry saw that the back of the robes seemed to have been charmed to show off the wearer's backside. But before Harry could warn his best friend he was already out of sight. He turned to see Fred and George smiling like proud fathers watching Ron race down the stairs showing of his dairy air.

"You will take that charm off before we graduate tomorrow right?" He said cringing at sounds of screams, giggles and laughter.

June 4th

While no one was arrested for the break-in of Severus Snape's privet quarters several items were discovered missing. A large number of rare and valuable potions and ingredients, his Death Eater's outfit and his diary. Severus was such a privet person that if anything else was missing no one would know. Security was tighten even more and the students dorms were searched with no luck. It was looking more and more that someone had either found a way in or had stayed behind after the other Death Eaters were arrested. Either way the thief seemed to have gotten away clean.

Less than a week later the class of 2004 graduated from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione Granger was Valid Victorian and Harry Potter was awarded the Highest Honor for his defeat of Voldemort. There was also a special tribute to the Fallen victims and heroes of the war. Shape name was not among the dead however. He was honored as a war hero and Spy for the light and a silent prayer was made for his safe return. The class of 2004 was much smaller then normal. So many students had died, gone to the dark side or simply not come back to school after the Easter Holiday. The smallest house, Slytherins, looked like it was in morning on what was suppose to be a day of celebration.

Sadly this was the day the reformed Death Eaters decided to make their presence known. Some of the graduates returned home to find dead loved ones instead of proud faces. It seemed like the nightmare that was suppose to have gone away was just getting stronger and no one knew how to stop it, not even the boy who lived. Until one night, that all changed.

June 9th

Deep with in the heart of Knockturn alley there was a shady little inn called "The Knight Mare Room". It wasn't known for its fine food or five star accommodations but for its "special" services. You could enjoy the company of a lovely young lady or even a strapping young lad for the evening if the price was right. Discretion was costmary with this kind of entertainment for its costumers were not the type who like their every movement known.

On this fine night where the fog was thicker then the marmalade you would spread on toast, one of the entertainers was having a small problem. "Blast it, where is that bloody thing?" Linda Mockjoy cried out in frustration as she rummaged through her hand bag and then through her vanity. "I KNOW I let if in my bag!"

"What are you yappen about now?" said Tammy Pointer her co-worker. Unlike some of the other lady of the inn they were seniors who, overtime, had invested some of their savings in the business. Since they were considered investors they reserved the right to accept or refuse perspective clients. Not that the refused very often but it did give them a sense of power not many people like them had.

"I can't find my hairbrush! I KNOW I left it here and I didn't take it out. Someone must have pinched it." The short burnet next to he sighed in frustration.

"Of for the love of Merlin." Tammy reached into her handbag and pulled hers out. "Here you can use mine just stop fussing about it."

The six foot tall blond looked at her with contempt and disgust. "You know I ONLY use my own brushes. Do you have any idea how many people around here are lice and flee infested?" Tammy put the brush away.

"Well gee, thanks for the complement." Linda slammed down her bag and ran her hands through her hair.

"Now I'm going to have to buy another one after my shift. Waist of good money." She grumbled as made her way to the door.

Tammy sighed and fallowed suit. "For crying out loud you can get one for a few knuts. That's less then what you charge someone to smack your rump." The pair headed to the bar where they would look for perspective clients. The ones with the deeper pockets were always grabbed early and at this place it was first come first served unless one of them had a special request. "You know I'm going to find it as soon as I buy a new one."

"Isn't that always the way?" Her friend jested as they approached the bar. But before they could order a drink the Inn's Madam Lurain came up to them.

"Linda what are you doing down here so soon?" The young woman blinked in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean, I just got here?" Now the older women looked confused. It wasn't like Linda to lie, not to her at least.

"I just saw you go up with that McNair fellow not five minutes ago." Tammy looked back and forth between the two women and up the stairs where Linda and her gentleman were suppose to have gone.

"That's not possible she been with me for the past hour and not five minutes ago she was carrying on about a lost hair brush." Linda had an annoyed look on her face but didn't stop her friend. Something strange was going here and she wanted to know what. Lurain looked positively puzzled. Linda almost laughed but suddenly there was sharp "bang" from the upstairs area. None of the women recognized the sound but it certainly wasn't the sound of someone falling out of bed. It was also strange because the rooms were all sound prof. Either someone left their door open or it was coming from the hallway. Lurain singled for Rose, a young teenage burnet to take a look. The girl was nervous at first but was more scared of disobeying and quickly ran up.

While most of the people at the bar heard nothing some kept their eye the disappearing girl to see what the noise was. It didn't take her very long. While not everyone had heard the bang sound everyone and their mother could hear Rose's shriek as she flew back down the stairs almost tripping in her hast to get away. Lurain grabbed the girl who immediately started sobbing.

"Blood...Dead!...sob...both dead...oh Merlin the blood..." Rose clung to her Madam for dear life as she continued crying hysterically. Seeing that Rose was in no shape to explain any further Lurain sent Brutis, a hefty body guard, to investigate. The wizard kept his wand out as he climbed the stairs. He immediately saw what the girl was screaming about. At the end of the long hallway were two bloody bodies one on the ground and one that seemed to have been nailed to the wall. Keeping his wand drawn ready to curse anything that moved he went to investigate. The man on the ground only had one injury, a small hole in the middle of his forehead. Must have been hit by something while standing up because Brutis could see a large red stain on the wall above him as well as a large amount of gray matter he didn't even want to think about. The other man had a long dagger wedge in his through pinning the him to the wall almost severing his head from his body. It must have been quick though. It looked like he was caught by surprise even though he was still practically hanging from the dagger. The bouncer hoped his head would fully rip until he was gone.

He then noticed the two were facing a closed room. Perhaps they walked in on someone and they panicked or got pissed. He was surprised to find the door was not only unlocked but opened casually. While he was sure the killer had already fled he didn't want to take any chances. Once he got a good look at the room he wished he never opened the door.

Strung up on the far wall was McNair. Tied from bloody ropes he hung like a sacrifice wearing most of his insides on the outside. Blood covered the floor still dripping from the huge opening in his chest. Brutis was broken out of his shocked stupor when something, he guessed it was a kidney, fell to the floor with a plop. It was only then he got a good look at the reddish pink ropes holding the man above ground. "Oh god." he said out loud as he saw what was missing from the man's stomach area. "Those aren't ropes." That was all he could take. He raced back down stairs and as soon as he reached the first floor he lost what he had for lunch that day in a nearby waist bid. Lurain came up to him and whispered in his ear.

"What the hell's going on up there. I got one girl who seems to be in two places at once, another in tears, and a bounced losing his lunch do you see anything wrong with this picture?" The frustrated woman said to the sickened body guard. "And thanks to the frantic performance by the newbie someone called the Aurors and they'll be hear any minute I barely had time to floo Tomthorn before we were swamped with Ministry officials. Now, tell me what's going on so I can do some damage control."

The man straightened himself up getting his breathing under control. "It's bad Lur. There are three dead men up there. One with a hole in his head, one mounted to the wall and that McNair guy...well lets just say the fish Stan guts for dinner looked better then he did." Lurain pinched her nose trying to fight off a headache.

"Wonderful." There was no way they could cover a triple homicide after someone already called in the Aurors. "Any sign of the killer?" Brutis shock his head.

"He's long gone, but how did any one get up there. Linda was the only one I saw with them but then I saw her coming in with Tammy. She couldn't have killed them and came back with Tammy."

"You sure you didn't see any one else coming or going."

"Na, McNair and his party were the first and only ones up there. The anti-apperating wards are still up so I'm stumped."

"Just great, now what are we going to do?"

"Well you better think of something fast because they just flooed in." With in the blink of an eye Madam Lurain went from frustrated Brothel owner to tragic victim.

"Oh sirs, I'm so glad you could come so quickly there has been a terrible tragedy in our little establishment." Brutis couldn't help but see one of the Aurors was in fact Tomthorn. He was bribed regularly so they could continue on with business but seeing Lurain practically grovel he had to hide his smirk.

"What seems to be the problem?" said the older Auror looking impatient.

"Oh sir, it seems there has been a ghastly murder in one of the rooms upstairs." The smile quickly faded from Tomthorn face, this wasn't a simple fight that had gotten out of hand then. The older Auror raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really what happened?" She pulled out a handkerchief and dampened her eyes.

"I haven't seen it myself sir but my...uh, caretaker went to investigate and said he found three men dead."

"Three?"

"I'm afraid so sir. They were the only ones who had gone up to their rooms for the night so we don't know how anyone could have gotten in."

"Really, no staff?"

"No one." The Auror smirked.

"Funny because that man who called in the problem said he saw the men go up stairs with a blond girl. Care to explain?"

Lurain fidgeted but he answer came quick as a flash. "I know, that's the strange part. First we saw her showing the guest to their rooms and then she came in the door with Tammy. We were discussing it when we hear a loud bang. Rose went to check on them and I'm afraid she found the gentlemen dead." The Auror looked suspiciously at the lady in charge.

"Mind if we have a look?" He ask although his tone told her that this was not a request.

"Oh, please do sir. I'll be here to help in any way I can."

"Just make sure no one leaves. Tomthorn come with me." Tomthorn shrugged in apology as Lur scowled as soon as the other Auror was out of sight. What they found was horrific. It was the type of thing they would expect from a deranged Death Eater. The thing was...these men were Death Eaters. On all of the bodies their marks were clearly exposed as if the killer wanted to expose them for the monster they truly were.

"Hey Jonathan?" The young Auror said poking his partner.

"Find something Tomthorn?" He stop poking the man and pointed to the wall near the open window shaking. John brought his lit wand in order to get a better look. Written in blood was a message on the wall. A message for the entire wizarding world.

"Children of fallen monster still run free, I will not let them. There is nowhere to hide where I can not find them. Fear me monsters for I am coming for you." just be low it there was an even stranger message but fearful non the less.

"69 Death Eaters Remaining"


	3. From the Shadows it Came

Disclaimer: Sorry for the insanely long delay really bad case of writer's block and the pressure of looking for a new job. And no, I don't own Harry Potter so don't bother suing I'm broke. Once again sorry for the long delay, I'll try to get the chapters out quicker next time. Oh, would anyone be interested in being a beta for this story? Not much else to say, enjoy.

And From the Shadows it Came

June 12th

A short haired blond woman in her late thirties too early forties was waiting outside the office of the Minister of Magic. While normally this wasn't an unusual sight the fact that she was a muggle was. The fact that she was an American didn't help matters much either. She tried too ignore the stairs and rude pointing all the while telling herself she should be used too this by now. Rachael Stanson did her best to look over the information she had been given. The case file for the murder of Mr. McNair had obviously been edited to contain only the most basic information. She was going got need more then this if they expected her to work on this case. She was called in as a last resort and she knew it. She was one of the few gun experts in the world who worked with both the muggle world and the wizarding population. Truthfully she had gotten into this field by chance. She was working a case where the shooting victim turned out to be a wizard. She was almost obliviated by the Auror on the case when she had mentioned she already knew about the wizarding world because all three of her kids were witches and wizards themselves. The wizard working the magic side of the case took an interest in her. Turns out he was the head of AMLE, the American Magical Law Enforcement and they were in need of a gun expert as well as a contact with the muggle population. She fit the bill perfectly and was not about to pass up a once in a life time opportunity when she saw one.

She had learn a lot since then including what some other countries thought about wizards working with muggles especially in Europe. This was not the first time she had been to Great Britain. She had helped on a case years ago and it was a disaster. She was kept in the dark about many vital details, not taken seriously and her findings was grossly misrepresented. She left hating the European system and was not too surprised to find out there was a war starting. It really didn't even shock her to find out the Ministry had tried to cover it up.

As a result the Salem Academy had to be expanded to accommodate all of the refugee fleeing for their lives. Linda, her oldest daughter at sixteen, was complaining about the overcrowding when she came home for Winter break. While some of the students went back most had decided to stay. She really didn't want to come back here, not after the way she was treated last time. But Drake, her supervisor, wanted to at least extent an olive branch and she didn't have the heart to tell him no. But that didn't mean she had to take the insults to her profession and herself. Oh no, she was going to do this her way and if they had a problem with it, she had no problem going home. Just then the door opened and she was asked to come in. 'Show time.' she thought to herself.

Things had gone pretty much as expected from the moment she walked in. The Minister and his secretary had both gone into a very long-winded speech about the need for muggle security and how it was important that she had as little to do with any of the details as possible. Finally she'd had enough. She put her hand up to get a word or two in edge wise. 

"That's all well and good Mr. Fudge. Now here's how this is really gonna work." Fudge raised an eye brow as the young woman spoke.

"First of all, if I am going to help in this investigation then I am going to HELP in this investigation. I refuse to sit on the sidelines answering pointless question without being told and details."

"Ah, well Ms.-"

"Mrs."

"Yes well, Mrs. Stanson. You see the thing with that is-"

She shoved the case file back to them along with a document of her own. "These are a list of my demands. If they are not met then I'm going straight home."

Fudge looked put out for a moment before responding. "Mrs. Stanson I hope you are not under the impression that your knowledge of muggle weapons is invaluable to the case in question. She smirked.

"Actually, yes I exactly the impression I got. Now let me ask you something. What type of gun was it?"

"Pardon?"

"How many shots were fired?"

"Well the head of the Auror Department would know better then-"

"Has a GSR test been done on any of the suspects?"

"A what?"

"I pray the bullet have been collected. Oh, an has the trajectory been established?"

"Now see here Stanson. You do not give me orders I am the Minister of Magic. You are here solely to give the Aurors facts about muggle weapons." She smile up at him.

"You, Mr. Fudge have no ground to give ME orders. For one, I, am a American citizen, here by the American Magical Council's request. 'Request' being the key word here, and I reserve the right to chouse wether or not I decide to assist or just grab the next portkey home."

While the Minister looked slightly put out the toad-like woman gave a slight, obviously fake, cough.

"Oh, we greatly appreciate the American Magical Council's willingness to aid in this case. But what you don't seem to understand Mrs. Stanson, is that this is a highly critical time in our Ministry right now. And the death of a Ministry employee makes this an extra sensitive case. I'm sure you understand the importance of fallowing our guidelines and to not get too involved for it may interfere with the investigation. I'm sure you can agree with that Mrs. Stanson." Umbrige finished with that sickly sweet smile and girlish voice making Rachael shutter but she was not going to let this women get the better of her.

"Do you know what my youngest daughter asked me last year?" Umbridge blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It was her first year at the Salem's School Academy and she asked me why there were so many foreign students in her class, which I might add, is becoming overcrowded. I didn't have an answer from her but she came home this summer she told me some of the upperclassmen told her that is was because there was a madman running around Europe trying to commit mass genocide on the muggle and muggle born population and that their own government was trying to cover it all up ignoring evidence right in front of their faces." At this Fudge stood up the blood rushing to his head.

"Now see here! Those are blatant lies and fabricated fairytales tales! This Ministry has done everything in it's power to keep our world safe from Dark Wizards such as "He-who-must-not-be-named" Rachael smiled at his reaction.

"I'm just telling you what I heard from my kids Mr. Fudge, but the fact is that seems to be the general opinion coming from the US wizarding population as well as many other countries. No need to shot the messenger I'm just telling you what I heard." Umbrige took over allowing her boss to better collect himself.

"I'm sure some of Salem's more 'opinionated' children like make up their own little theories about thing in other countries they don't understand but we seem to be getting off topic. We are here to discuss the condition of your assistance in the murder of Mr. McNair." Rachael raised and eyebrow.

"Yes, let's stick to the topic never mind the fact that my older daughter is studying this in her Wizarding history class and it was her teacher who lead the discussion. But your right I am getting off topic. I'll make this brief and to the point. Unless all of MY conditions are met I'll be heading back home in time for supper tomorrow."

"Mrs. Stanson are you threatening the Minister of magic?" Said Fudge his temper rising once more.

"Of course not Mr. Fudge. I simply reserve the right to refuse my services if the conditions remain as they are. The last time I was here I was denied access to all of the information I needed and was forced to hand in an incomplete report before I was sent on my way. I found out later my evidence was used in a trial to convict a man for life in prison. The evidence was not reported correctly and I was not even asked to testify even though it was my finding that put him away. I will not allow myself to be used like that again. This is one of the reasons why the American Magical Council doesn't like to get involved with the British Ministry. Because of your lack of understanding with the muggle population you were forced to look for outside resources. Most of you still think a gun is simply a "metal wand muggles used to kill each other with." Trying to salvage the situation Umbrige shared her thoughts.

"Hum, hum, well if that's the attitude you are going to take Mrs. Stanson then perhaps it would be better if we looked else where for an expert in muggle weapons." Calling the woman's bluff Rachael stood up.

"Then I wish you the best of luck. But tell me something, what are three countries who's muggle law endorsements are aloud the use of fire arms and if their private citizens are aloud to as well?" The two officials looked at each other expecting the other to answer. Rachael picked up her bag and headed for the door. "I'll be at my hotel until tomorrow night. If I don't hear from you I'll be catching my Portkey home. Otherwise you know where to reach me. Ta ta!" and she left the room not waiting for a reply. 

She felt really good about how the meeting went and swore to herself not to let the British Ministry take advantage of her again. There was always the chance that they would find someone else but with all the recent chaos going on around here she doubted it. She was almost to the elevator when she heard a very familiar voice. "Mrs. Stanson, is that you?"

'Oh, no.' she thought as soon as she recognized the voice. She turned to see a balding red haired man jogging quickly to catch up with her. 'Damn it, I was also out.' she thought to herself as plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Mr. Weasley, what a surprise, I was just on my way out." she said quickly to try and get away before he could start up with his ludicrous questions.

"Oh do stick around for a bit I was on my way to lunch downstairs...that is unless your on official business..." Of all the questions he could ask this was one she would not be able to get away with lie. If she said yes it would be pretty easy to prove otherwise.

"Not at the moment, I've been trying to improve my working conditions here and until the Minister gives in or compromises I'm not on the clock." She saw his eyes light up and shuttered mentally. "But should I really get back to my hotel I'm a bit tired, jet lagged and all."

"Jet what?"

"Uh...I mean the time difference. Yeah that's right. My internal clock's a bit messed up." Unfortunately the older man failed to see the logic in this statement.

"Oh, but if you rested now you would just be tired tomorrow. Better to stay up now and get a good nights sleep tonight. Am I right?" He said with a child-like smile. Now, it wasn't that she didn't like Arthur Weasley, but his attitude towards her made her extremely uncomfortable. She was reminded of the science geeks in her highschool biology class who spent every waking hour studding bugs in glass jars. That's pretty much how she felt around this man. Like a disgusting bug on display most people would squash if they saw on the street. It was this reason alone that she tolerated the annoying redhead. While his fascination with her was a little creepy he was the only wizard in this country she had met who didn't looked down on her because she was a muggle. All alone in a foreign country with so many people looking to stick a knife in her back, friends were hard to come by. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

"I know this wonderful little shop. I think you'll like it, it's American I think. I haven't been there myself by this is the perfect opportunity. I believe it's called Star Chucks!"

'Lord help me.' she thought as she was helplessly lead away by the balding man already starting to ask her strange questions.

"Now, you must tell me why is it that muggle pictures can't move but the ones on the Te-lee-be-shin can? And why..."

'God I hate Europe.'

June 13th 2:00 AM

The full moon shown brightly over the horizon. It was a clear evening with no clouds to obscura the lunar rays highlighting the Smith Manor. But even on this lovely evening several masked men emerged from the shadows and silently entered the house. They entered quietly through the back door in the backyard. The wards were fairly simple to get through and this family needed to be taught a lesson. Dovana was grateful to be chosen by Malfoyd his to lead this attack. Martha and Jack Smith witness a Death Eater attack a week ago and has provided the Ministry several name of the attackers. Oh yes, they would be a prime example of what happen to those who crossed the mighty Death Eaters.

Even after the fall of their leader Voldemort his dark servants would continue to fight until they achieved their goal of total domination of the wizarding world and free it from the filth that were not of pureblood. The wizard smiled to himself as he lead a group of ten other Death Eaters up the winding stairs. The couple would be in bed by now resting after a hard day, little did they know they would not live to see the sun rise. The killers slowly turned the knob on the door leading to the Master bedroom. While the shades were drawn and all of the light extinguished, there eyes were used to the darkness by now. They could see the outline of the bed as well the couple that rested comfortably with in. They crept forward slowly inching their way to their pray. Once they were positioned around the room to ensure that no one would escape, Dovana grabbed the bed covers yanking them back. He illuminated his wand to see the terrified looks on his victims' faces but instead of two adult in the bed there was a strange looking object that started to spark the moment it was exposed to light. The last thing he ever saw was a blinding flash of light as the room exploded.

The roar of the explosion could be heard from miles around, from muggles and wizards alike. All turned to see the Smith Manor being ripped apart by flames. Many feared this was the work of the rogue Death Eaters. What they didn't know was that those said Death Eaters were now fleeing for their lives. About seven out of the eleven sent in were killed either by the collapsing of the ceiling or the explosion itself. 4 of the men were still alive and were desperately trying to escape the burning blaze that was quickly engulfing the house. It was ironic that the anti apperation wards they set prior to the attack were now prohibiting their escape. 3 were already outside the building when they heard a different and strange sound.

It sounded like a rattling but steadily and louder. The one in front saw something moving in the shadows but then started shacking as if he was being hit but a dozen curses. He fell limply to the ground face first in the mud. His friends turned him over only to see his corpse was now covered in holes. They gasped in surprise as the firing started again. The one on the left was struck in the leg. He cried out as he felt his tendons being torn and shredded. As he fell he could feel the sharp stabbing pains in his chest as he was struck by multiple projectiles.

As he lay there bleeding to death his companion wisely chose to run from the unseen enemy. He got as far as the main gate before a single slug struck him in the back of his head expelling blood and bits of brain matter through his left eye. The final surviving Death Eater on this ill fated mission watched in horror as his companions were killed off one by one.

Suddenly he saw a dark figure emerge from a bush. The Death Eater drew his wand only to realize it was ruined from the explosion. He kept it out though, perhaps the attacker wouldn't notice in the dark. It was unlikely however, the spreading fire lit up the front lawn like it was day time. But this meant he could also see his enemy. The killer was wearing what was unmistakably a Death Eater's robe with the exception of the mask. It looked like the killer had transfigured it from a bone white faceless form into a grinning skull with glowing red eyes. The Death Eater gave an involuntary shutter at the figure appearance. As the figure slowly approached, it began to speak.

"Dolohov, it is good to see you again." The masked figure's voice was deep and echo-like. Dolohov was sure he was using a voice modifying spell and he was also certain he knew him, but from where.

"Who the Hell are you!" The figure came slowly closer.

"Someone from your past, someone you have wronged, someone...who desires you dead." The man snorted into his mask.

"Well that narrows it down." The figure was still coming closer.

"It matters not who I am. You sins have finally caught up to you. I am here to put an end to your retched live as well as all your other comrades." Dolohov glanced around at the corpses of fellow Death Eaters and the burning mansion behind him. They served as reminder that this person was deadly serious.

"Why do you hesitate my friend?" Said the killer still coming closer. "Surly you must realize you are about to die and there is no way out except through me." Dolohov stole a glance down at his wreck of a wand silently praying there was still some fight left in it. "Make you move." The figure raised the strange weapon aiming at his head. "Or shale I go first?" It was now or never with a loud fiery roar Dolohove shouted.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" but instead of a bright brilliant green light nothing more then a few sparks that fizzled out of his poor wand.

"Oh, too bad. My turn!" He never even saw it coming. All of the sudden the killer was in front of him and with in less then an instant he felt something long and sharp penetrating the bottom of his chin and thrust upward. Pain beyond imagination coursed through his body. He tried to cry out but the blade has sliced through his tongue. he gasped for air for he was drowning in his own blood. The bastard had not been so kind as to drive the blade all the way up through his brain, so it was a slow death for him then.

His killer was holding the hilt of the murder weapon at an odd angel and he realized the weapon was a hand scythe. "I know I said it wasn't important who I was, but I want you to know. Time to face your demons Dolohov." And with that the killer removed the skull like mask. Dolohov's eyes widened with realization. He did know his killer, but... it just couldn't be.

"Take a good look, look into my eyes. You understand now don't you?" Yes, yes he understood. But this couldn't be- His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the twisting of the scythe. Again it was not enough to kill him but more than enough too make him suffer as long as possible. "Well, it was nice talking to you but the Aurors will be here any moment I expect." And with that the scythe blade was ripped out through the front of his head. While he was still twitching on the ground barley alive, the killer put the skull mask back in place. "I would say be sure to tell the others what's in store for them but it seems you wouldn't be able to." Dolohov was rapidly losing blood and would be dead and gone before anyone would show up. The killer looked into his face one last time smiling. "Still, I think they'll get the idea. Far well." The last thing the Death Eater known as Dolohov ever saw was the flowing black robes disappearing into the Darkness.

June 13th 10:00 AM

Rachael awoke the fallowing morning later then she normally would with a loud yawn. Yesterday was just horrid. It seems this was Mr. Weasley's first time drinking espresso drinks. And of course, like a kid in a candy store, he had to try one of each. The man was so buzzed when he went back to the office some of his co-workers were worried he was hit with Cruciatus curse and was suffering from a side effect. She was smart enough to get the hell out of when his wife was called in. Unfortunately the extra energy made extra chatty.

"Man I thought he'd never shut up." She was so tired she fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. But her dreams were filled with red weasels asking her question after question. "Oh God, I can still hear him." She was comforted by the thought that she would either be accepted by the ministry and thus not having a lot of time to spend with the man or be sent home. Right now either way suited her just fine.

She was grateful that she was at least in a comfortable hotel room but she was still concerned about what the Ministry would flat out reject her proposal. It was true she felt like a fish out of water the last time she was here, but her boss at the American Magical Law Enforcement was a good friend of her family. Heck, her youngest daughter was best friends with his little girl and had been over each other's house's for dinner on a number of occasions. While he didn't say it out loud she knew he really wanted to try and built up a better relationship with the British Ministry. But he just told her if she was uncomfortable to just uses the portkey he had given her head right back home. She had purposely proposed more demands then she really needed. It gave her some ground room to negociate and make the ministry look like they were calling the shots by denying her a few thing she didn't really need. She figured it was the only way for a muggle like her to get any respect in this society. There was a light tap on her window as a owl was trying to get her attention. She quickly opened the window to let him in. It was carrying a copy of the daily profit and held out a small bucket demanding to be paid. She fumble through her purse searching for the right coin. After paying the bird it flew off leaving her to her paper. It was a pain just trying to get the paper derived to her but her boss made some special arrangements. She wanted to keep up with the news and current events so she wouldn't look totally ignorant if they actually offered her the job. Beside there might be something related to the Mc Nair case. But one look at the front cover told her a different story. "Death Hunter Strikes Again" the headline read above a picture of a burring house.

"Holy!" She exclaimed as she read the article in full. "Late last night at the home of Martha and Timothy Smith, several Death Eaters invaded the Manor presumable with the intent to harm to the couple while they slept. The would be killers met with an unexpected surprise when about eleven of them were caught in some kind of explosion. While several of them managed to make it out side they wear most were killed by a muggle weapon known as a gun. One was killed with a knife of some sort. While the investigation is still underway our sources tell us it was the same type of weapon used a few days ago in the murder of McNail and severely other Death Eaters. It would seem to this reporter that there is in fact a wizard who is doing what the Ministry could not, rid us of the followers of the fallen 'He who must not be named'. More information as this story develops." 

The article went on with eye witness testimony as well as another hundred theories with very little facts. Rachael closed the paper and sighed. It would seem this wore house killer had bigger things on his mind. Worst yet it looked like her little isolated murderer had become a cereal killer over night. She was thinking about contacting the Ministry again to negociate her stay when she heard another tap at the window. It was another owl with a letter tied to its foot. She wasn't too surprised to find a letter from the Ministry what did surprise her was what it said.

"Dear Mrs. Stanson,

The Ministry of Magic would like to inform you that your requests regarding your assistance in the Investigations of the murder of Mr. Mc Nair, have all been approved. You will find a letter attached for full details.

We would like to welcome you to the temporary Magical Investigations Division. Enclosed you will find a Visitor's Pass allowing you access to much of the Magical world as well as a portkey which will activate, once touched, to take you to the Ministry to be briefed and begin your service. There is no need to respond via owl but please come in as soon as you receive this letter. We await your arrival.

Sincerely, Deloris Umbridge Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic

"Woah." Was all she had to say. While she had hoped to receive some of her demands she never expected all of them. "I guess the attack last night forced their hand." The owl hooted impatiently at her. "Alright, alright, Just let me get dressed first. Sheesh!" she quickly through on an outfit and got her crime scene kit ready. After checking to make sure she had everything she needed she put on her special pass and took hold of the portkey. She felt the familiar tug at her navel and next thing she knew she found herself in the Ministers office with a very nervous looking Fudge pacing back and forth. It only took his a moment to realize there was someone else in the room with him.

"Oh, Mrs. Stanson thank you so much for coming so quickly. I trust you received notice that all of your demands were met?" She nodded as the man rambled on. "Good good, and I trust you've found everything to your satisfaction?" she nodded again and watched the man sigh with relief. "Wonderful when can you start?" She held up her kit and camera.

"I could start right now if you needed. The letter sounded pretty urgent."

"Very good, Mrs. Stanson. I'm sorry for the rush but there's been another incident."

"You mean at the Smith Manor?"

"How did-" she showed him the daily profit with a burning house on the front cover.

"Damn them! They ran the article early. This wasn't suppose to be published until tomorrow when we had more information. Anyway Mrs. Stanson I want you to have a look at this sight first. No one seems to know about these guns and the place is a bloody mess. I need to know what happened down there ASAP." Fudge quickly called an Auror to his office.

"You'll be working with a few Aurors, Shackelbolt, Tonks, and Tomthorn." A tall bald black man entered the office. "This is Kingsley Shackelbolt, you'll be working mainly with him on these cases." She politely shock hands with the man all the while looking him over. He in return was eyeing her as well.

"Shackelbolt please escort Mrs. Stanson to the Smith Manor. And Mrs. Stanson please report all your finding to him. Now I must run, you two take care." And with that he hurried out of the office still looking at the Prophet as he left.

"Oh, my word, they've already given this lunatic a nickname." They heard him say as he disappeared around a corner.

Shackelbolt sighed and rubbed his head. "This is going to be a long day." He then turned to young woman next to him. "So you're this new gun expert."

'Already with the attitude.' she thought to herself but not saying it out loud. Her last foreign supervisor and her got off on the wrong foot day one and everything went down hill from there. 'better not burn all my bridges on my first day.' She then extended her hand and introduced herself with as much courtesy she could stand.

"That's right. Mrs. Rachael Stanson, Crime Scene adviser for the American Magical council. Nice to meet you." He hesitated but shock her hand as well.

"Kingsley Shackelbolt Chief Auror for the British Magical Law Enforcement. I take it you have some experience with magical field work?"

OK, now she felt insulted. She had to remind herself this wasn't the US before she could answer. "Do you really expect the Minister to hire some one off the street? I've been assisting the Auror in the US for over ten years now. I've even been called in to your department before several years ago." She collected her crime scene kit never taking her eyes off the taller man.

"I am more than capable of doing the job I've been hired to. If you disagree I would appreciate you wait until after you've reviewed my case work. Now I think we should get to the scene before it becomes to contaminated." Kingsley had to hid a smirk. While the muggle seemed to have a attitude, she obviously took her work seriously. The last thing he wanted was to babysit someone Fudge thought would boost his ratings.

"Your right, we'd best be on our way." She nodded as she fallowed him to the nearest flew. "I should warn you though, Fudge wasn't kidding when he said it was a bloody mess."

As Rachael made her way to the crime scene Draco Malfoy could be found fidgeting in his seat at the Orders' HQ awaiting Dumbledore. Ever since Snape had been discovered as a spy he had taken his place and been working for Dumbledore ever since. Unfortunately he admitted he wasn't as successful as his former Head of House. Once his father had taken over the Death Eater he had become extremely paranoid. Raids were planed out only moments before they were carried out. Only those directly involved with the attacks were told about it. This made it easier to see if there were any leaks and made it extremely difficult for the former Slytherins to warn anyone ahead of time.

Right now he was under the watchful eye of Mad-Eye Moody. He sat quietly wishing the Headmaster would hurry it up. It wasn't long before the ancient white wizard entered the dining room.

"Ah, Draco so good of you to come." Moody's snort was clearly audible but the boy chose to ignore it for now. " I was wondering if you could enlighten us on last nights unscheduled events."

"I don't know what I can say that you probably don't already know Headmaster."

"Please, we are no longer student and teacher. Please call me Albus."

"Fine, Albus, father and I had dinner together last night. I wasn't informed about the attack on the Smith Manor."

"And just when did you hear about it Boy." Spat out Moody, his magical eye twitching madly in it's socket.

"It's Draco, sir, and it was around 2:30 am. I was awaken to my father yelling at someone. I overheard them talking about an attack earlier that evening. Seems it went, bad."

"That's an understatement." Commented the ex Auror while Dumbledore sighed.

"Alastor if you please." The man held his tongue. "Please continue Draco."

"There's not much else to say. I heard them say that someone got there first and wiped out the entire group." He paused as if he suddenly remembered something. "There was something else, something about muggle weapons. He thinks it may be the same guy that had McNair gutted like a fish."

"I thought you said before he wasn't all that upset with Mr. McNair murder."

"He wasn't, he just figured it was an isolated insadent. McNair's made himself quite a number of enemies not all relating to his Death Eaters' activities. Frankly I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner."

"I think it is safe to assume there is a killer attempting to finish off what young Harry started." Draco looked up surprised.

"You mean you really don't know who it is?"

"I'm afraid not, and as far as I could tell no one in the order has anything to do with it." The boy glanced at his watch and stood up.

"I'd better get going. The last thing I need is father questioning my whereabouts." The headmaster nodded.  
"Take care my child, and be safe." The blond nodded back and left the dinning room. Moody's eye could see the boy was still lingering but decided maybe the boy should hear what he was about to say.

"Do you really believe a word that little git says." Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Alastor please, he was the one who warned us of the attack on Hogwarts. He was the one who helped professor Snape escape and has been helping us ever since. In other words, yes I do believe him and we need his information. The Death Eater are showing no signs of slowing down."

"With the exception of this so called 'Death Hunter'. And how do you know he's not still helping Snape. The old bat could very easily have snapped and is now getting rid of anyone who would turn him in for a lighter sentence." 

"For the last time that is enough Alastor! I refuse to believe Severus has, as so calmly put it, snapped. Despite what you think of him mass murder is not his exactly his style." The old Auror knew when to back down but Snape's little disappearing act just didn't sit well with him at all.

"I take it there's still no sign of him, how convenient."

Outside the door Draco had heard enough. He had to leave before he did something he would come to regret. "Honestly I don't know how Snape put up with these idiots." The only good thing about this situation was that he had an unwittingly established and alibi. He was no fool, this mysterious killer somehow knew about the attack on the Smith Manor as well as McNair's typical hangouts. Father was quick to point this out and was now convinced there was another traitor or spy in his ranks. The fact that he didn't know about the raid and he was with his father at the time drew suspicion away from him but for how long. Lucius was getting paranoid and practically questioning everyone who sneezed. He couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't on the Death Hunter's hit list himself. More than anything he wished he had someone to talk to. Snape was the only one he truly trusted and he wasn't here right now.

He pulled out the last thing his former professor had given him. Why, he couldn't seem to fathom. It looked like an ordinary wizarding photo of a school club. He knew this was important to him somehow but Snape had said himself, it was up to him to solve it. He had looked at it time after time but he didn't have the slightest clue what it meant.

He stopped just before he reached the front door. "This won't be safe with me. Father might find in and if he figures out it's secrets..." As much as pained him he decided it was better to leave it here in Grimmald Place. He knew just the place too. There was loose panel of wall near the front door. After a quick glance around he hid the photo and cast a protection spell to make sure it wouldn't be damaged by some of the nastier critters lurking around in this house. He rushed out passed the apperation wards and disappeared. To bad he didn't notice the little pieces of flesh colored string in the hallway.

Rachael took a good look around when she first got to the crime scene. "You weren't kidding, this is a mess." The chard remains of the manor in the background, the fallen pieces were everywhere and the bodies we were on the grounds. Kingsley took the liberty of showing her where each body was found and their findings thus far. She was examining the spot close to the door when she noticed something odd.

"Hey Shackelbolt!" The tall auror had been silently observing her progress hoping she meant it when she said she was experienced.

"What did you find?" She pointed to a large number of discarded bullets that had either missed or had exited the victim.

"These bullets are from an automatic weapon." At the blank look on his face she elaborated. "Meaning, the gun used was designed to fire multiple bullets from a single shot."

"OK, and this is important, how?" Seeing that he wasn't putting two and two together she spelled it out from him.

"I was giving a copy of the evidence found at the first crime scene. I clearly remember there was only one bullet from one shot. In other words the gun that was used to killed these people might not be the one that was used in the first shooting."

The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Couldn't the killer have used a different weapon?"

"It is possible but most killers are creatures of habit. They like to stick to what they feel comfortable with. I still have to take a look at the first crime scene but unless the killer lost the gun somewhere there was no reason to change it."

"It was dark, what if he wanted a weapon that could hit more of his targets."

"Good theory but look at his aim. He made every shot count. Normally with this type of gun your aim doesn't have to be perfect. Just keep shooting and your gonna hit something. Our killer had great aim but if you're used to a smaller gun his aim is going to be off at first at least until he get the hang of it."

"Wait your not telling me that there might be more then one killer are you?"

"I can't rule that but it is a possibility. But it's that or our killer isn't just dabbling in muggle weapon. He knows what he's doing and I don't think he's going to stop." Just then they heard a voice from above.

"Hey, Shackelbolt you gotta see this." It was Tonks on her broom hovering above the crime scene.

"What have you got." She took a picture and races back in such hast that she nearly fell off.

"Sorry sir, but take a look at this. You can only see it from above." She handed him a picture of the crime scene from a downward angle. "There's no way this is a coincidence." Burn unto the lawn in giant letters was a message.

"58 active Death Eaters remaining."

June 15th 11:30 PM

It was late and Pansy Parkinson was resting comfortably in her room. Her family was having a meeting downstairs. True she was suppose to be at the meeting herself but she told her father she had a headache and he told her to go and rest. She smiled to herself she always was daddy's little girl. He would do any for her and she knew it. She snuggled under her covers and turned her head from the window. To bad she didn't see the dark figure in flowing black robes creeping up on the house.

To be continued...

Next chapter: The Parkinson Family Massacre 


End file.
